A High Performance Liquid Chromatography (HPLC) method utilizing fluorescence detection was developed in our laboratory. We evaluated the pharmacokinetics and dose proportionality of Tacrine(registered trademark) after oral doses of 10 mg and 20 mg. Serial blood sampling was carried out after dosing over a twelve hour period. We also attempted to correlate plasma concentration with both cognitive improvement and adverse effects.